Survival
by Partager Super
Summary: Maggie is in danger when she volunteer's to be bait for a mission that she has a slim chance of making out of it alive. Please don't hate. I wanted some of my fans to get a NEW falling skies story! This is for you! Hope you like it :D Bye - Maggie&Hal story 3


"You can't do this" Hal yelled at Captain Weaver. "It's the only way we can. We know she is not the mole and she volinteered" Weaver said. Hal bit his lip looking at Maggie then looking at the floor.

Maggie had volinterred to be the bait for Karin and Mechs and Skitters. Hal had just gotten her back and now she is leaving him again. Hal thought about Maggie and what happens if she gets caught or dies? Hal can't live with himself.

Weaver interrupted his thinking. "Maggie, you'r leaving tonight" Maggie nodded. "This is the plan. Your going to go out in to the woods and go to the power plant and distract all of the aliens and then we run inside destroy the plant and grab the harness kids. It should be easy" Weaver said assuring Maggie.

" I dont care if its easy or hard. I am doing it for this world" Maggie said putting her hand on where she had surgery. Remembering all of the kids she met that died of cancer like her ex boyfriend. He was 17. He had a severe brain tumor that took over him.

Maggie started to have tears run down her eyes as she brushed them away quickly making sure having no one notice her. She sighed and looked at Captain Weaver as he discusted the rest of the plan.

Maggie walked out of the office on her way to her little sack that she shared with Hal. She loved waking up everyday being in his arms. It was so peaceful. She walked towards the room getting inside and taking off her shirt.

A couple weeks ago was a big attack and she got hit on her back and now there was scar across her back. She remembers how much Hal was worried. He would hold her and wouldn't let her go.

She threw her shirt down and took off her pants. She then heard someone walk in. She didn't bother turning around because she knew it was Hal the way his heels dragged. "You know the first time I saw that scar, I was worried" He said laughing.

"Yes Hal" Maggie laughed. "But now it's kinda hot now" Hal said smiling as he put his hands on her waist. She turned around having Hal's hands still on her waist.

"You know, I dont have to be gone till" She said and looked at her watch and smiled. "7" Hal smiled and he picked up Maggie causing her to laugh.

They spent all day in bed till Maggie had to leave. She fell asleep in Hal's arms when her clock rang. Maggie got up to shut off her alarm when Hal woke up. "You have to leave already" He wined.

She laughed as she slid on her pants and started to jump up and down to get it over her pants. "I do" She said grabbing a white tanktop from her closet and sliding that on topping it with a black jacket over.

She looked at her watch. 6:50. She leaned down on the bed and gave Hal a kiss. "Be safe" He said looking at her as she grabbed her bag and swung it over her shoulder. "You know I will" She says as she turns towards the door. "Bye" She says and walks out of the door.

She looked back towards the door. "I don't know if I will be safe" She said whispering before turning back and walking to Captain Weaver's office.

Maggie approached the office which held Captain Weaver. She sighed before knocking. Her first held tight as she knocked. Truth is she was scared out of her mind. She knew that she might not make it back but she had to do it for the kids, for Hal.

"Come in" She heard a voice call out. She opened the door. "I am ready" She said loud and clear standing up trying not to be afraid of anything. "Good. Hal with you?" He asked. "No" She said as she shut the door.

"You know the chances you coming back are slim. We wont have enough men to save you and destroy the power plant" He said with no emotion. "I am going to give it all I got" She said assuring herself adding a smile.

Weaver smiled back. "Be safe" He said giving her a hug. He never gave anyone a hug but Maggie was different. She had potential and was a good soldier and was willing to die for the collony. She smiled at him as she turned around and left.


End file.
